


Your Guide Through The Afterlife

by Tragically_Gifted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Dream Bubbles, God Tier, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically_Gifted/pseuds/Tragically_Gifted
Summary: You've just died and are now surrounded by strange grey creatures and a few normal looking people. You don't know why you're here, you don't even remember anything before you got here. One of the head grey things has wings and is wearing a bright red costume. Is that God?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, don't read this chapter if you want to think something exciting and meaningful will come of the last chapter. I don't want to destroy your perception of my terrible work.

Your head is pounding and your vision is slightly blurry as you fade back into consciousness. You don’t remember falling asleep, but you feel drowsy and heavy, like you just woke up, yet you’re standing, and someone is definitely screaming nearby. Something black and hairy blocks your view, but as the world comes into focus you realize it’s the back of someone’s head, and that someone has horns. You jump slightly, taking a step back from them. Looking over the person’s shoulder, you see another figure wearing strange red clothing. She has red wings and is flying, but looks humanoid. She has horns like the other trolls,but hers kind of remind you of a ram’s horns. Her skin is grey and her eyes are a sickly yellow, her hair is black and messy. With how anxiously she’s flying around she looks almost excited, like she’s psyching herself up for something. 

You scan the crowd of people and sigh with relief when you see a few normal looking people who look just as confused as you do. That sigh is cut short though as you identify the source of the screaming, there’s a few of those weird looking people holding various parts of their body and screaming in agony. You tear your eyes away and uncomfortably try to ignore their suffering like everyone else is. As you continue to look, you begin to notice some people have haunting white eyes and surprisingly, it doesn’t seem very strange in comparison to the winged and horned grey creature with those disgusting eyes. Eventually, she clears her throat very loudly and you look up to her. 

She flew slightly forward before she began to speak, “Hello and welcome to the afterlife, my name’s Aradia Megido and I’ll be your guide!”, there was a hushed and distressed mumble from the crowd. 

Your eyes widen in shock, but you quickly school your expresion. This can’t actually be the afterlife, you know you’re not dead. Once everyone quieted down, she continued. 

“Now, I know some of you might be scared, shocked, or still experiencing some lingering pain from your death. Some of you might not even realize you’re dead, and in that case, surprise!” She sounded giddy and excited, making jazz hands as she shouts surprise as if this wasn’t that serious.

You guess you know why those people were screaming earlier, but you’re definitely more focused on that last line. You don’t think you could forget your own death, but everything right before you got here is all fuzzy. Thinking back, you remember the whole day up until it just goes blank. You start to shake, you don’t want to die, you have a family and friends that you didn’t even get to say goodbye to. Tears sting at your eyes and you cover your face as she continues. 

“Everyone calm down, this isn’t a bad thing, trust me! This isn’t about your death, it’s about your new life! Your afterlife!” She laughed a little and shot finger guns in the general direction of the crowd, “Get it?” 

This is all making you feel sick to your stomach, and a quick glance around tells you the rest of the group agrees, but she’s showing no signs of stopping.

“My job is to make this as easy and painless as possible for all of you who might be scared or confused. Now if I could get you all to separate yourselves into a few categories it would be greatly appreciated! All of you who know how you died, please move to the left and my matesprit, Sollux, will send you on your way, and those of you who can’t quite remember please move the right and I’ll be with you all shortly.” 

You swallow thickly and uncover your face, watching everyone move. You really did want to move with them, but you felt as though you were stuck in place. Everything was spinning and your body felt heavy and numb. This just can’t be happening, there’s no way your dead. There’s no way that this thing here sorting you all is God, you refuse to believe that. Eventually everyone but the screaming trolls had moved and you were just standing there like a scared idiot. 

“Hello?”

You look up and see the girl is standing in front of you now. You jump slightly and stare speechless for a few moments before collecting yourself and answering.

“Hi.”

“Oh good, you can talk! I was worried for a second. You’re not in any pain, are you?” She examined you with concern but her gaze just made you feel uncomfortable. 

“No, I’m fine.” You half mumbled as you avoided making eye contact with her.

“Well, then why aren’t you moving into a group?” Her voice is very cheery and sweet, but it still makes you feel guilty.

“I just…” You trail off so you take a breath and try again. “I can’t believe I’m dead.” 

She put a sympathetic hand on your shoulder, it was unnaturally warm but you did your best to ignore it. 

“Hey, it gets better, don’t worry!”  
“Can I ask you something?”, There’s a slight stutter to your voice as you place your hand on top of hers. 

She doesn’t pull away and smiles at you with polite interest. “Go for it!”

“Are you God?” Your voice came out softer than you intended.

Her smile grew and there were a few awkward moments before she finally cracked up laughing, leaning on you slightly for support. You aren’t sure what to do so you chuckle along with her until she’s able to speak again.

“No, no I’m not. I’m just some troll that decided she wants to help lost souls adapt.”, She beamed with pride and finally let go of your shoulder.

You feel incredibly silly now and slump with the weight of your embarrassment. 

“Oh.”, you mutter, feeling completely stupid.


	2. Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know you're not actually talking to God, you need to figure out what exactly happened.

You shuffled to your assigned group, leaving Aradia to tend to the screaming and injured trolls. Most of them have calmed down and are shuffling over to the other group. You stand next to a normal looking person, but the two of you barely look at each other, it's just too awkward. After a few minutes of just staring at your feet, the guide comes back to greet everyone. 

"Hello, if I can have your attention here please.", she shouted as she flew to the group.

You look up at her again, but this time a few people in the group just ignore her. Now that you look around, quite a few of them have left. Most of the weird grey things are gone and now that there's a bit more space you shuffle away from your standing buddy. Eventually Aradia realizes she's not going to get the attention she's waiting for, she just starts speaking over everyone.

"Now that you're all over here and the introductions are over, you can choose to stay and we can all try to work as a team to maybe jog our memories, or you can go off and try to figure it out yourself. It's up to you!"

You aren't sure why you really need to know any of this. You actually don't think you want to know. Leaving the group and your standing buddy behind you awkwardly shuffle away, heading out to explore whatever weird terrain you're in. Everything is strange and looks like a patchwork of various location poorly blended together, there's a variety of out of place buildings that you cautiously examine, sticking to the outside and walking around the building. No one seems to be inside, so you try the door. Amazingly, it's unlocked, but then again you have no idea that's considered normal for this place. Creeping inside you find a barren and withered looking house. It's full of odd looking furniture that you just try not to question. You check the kitchen for something to eat, but of course everything is gone. There's a flight of stairs to a second part of the house, and carefully you climb it. Not carefully enough you guess, because you step on something slimy and before you know it you're flying down them, hitting against the steps all the way down. At the bottom you sit in a dazed pile, the world is spinning away from you and soon you're met with calming darkness.

Instead of somehow dying twice, you wake up in your normal bed. You're fine and you remember everything, your whole weird and confusing dream. You grab for a notepad and blindly scribble down everything you can remember before climbing out of bed. You go over to your computer and open up MS paint, doodling the weird creatures you saw in your dream. This gives you an idea.


End file.
